Team Hedgehogs: David Guetta's Show
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Nine hedgehogs went to the show of the famous French DJ David Guetta.


**I was soooo bored to make a long story, so I made a short one instead. The reason? Because I just went to David Guetta's show in São Paulo yesterday. I really enjoyed it, so to remind me of that show, I wrote this story, showing all the details from my situation back there! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Sonic and his cousins were very excited today: their favorite DJ David Guetta is going to do a show at Station Square's Central Park. The location of the show was in an indoors area, so they didn't had to worry about raining.

It was now 6:00 p.m. and everybody was getting ready.

"Is everybody ready and set?" Sonic asked his cousins.

"Yeah!" They cheered.

"Oh, I can't wait to see him!" Celeste squealed.

"Sis, calm down!" Aline chuckled trying to calm her young sister.

"Oh man, there goes Celeste again." Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, what's taking him so long?" Gospel said checking her screen bar to see what time is it. She was waiting for her boyfriend to arrive.

Soon, the door opens.

"Hey guys, sorry that I'm late." It was Julian. He was also bringing a hedgehog girl with him.

"Yo Julian, what's up?" Chase bro fists Julian.

"I'm doing fine!" Julian winked.

"Um, who is that other girl Julian?" Gospel asked quite confused.

"Oh, she is my best friend. Her name is Charlotte Rose." Julian said introducing his best friend.

Unlike Sonic's cousins and Julian, the ones who looked exactly like Sonic, Charlotte Rose the Hedgehog looked just like Amy: she had her face, her same styled headband, dress, gloves and boots, but all in different colors. Charlotte had black quills, brown eyes, pink fur, sky blue headband, a purple dress, and white gloves with gold bracelets and wine colored boots with white stripes. She also has the same powers as Amy's.

"Um…hi everyone. I'm also a big fan of David Guetta too." Charlotte said shyly.

"Wait, you never told me that you had a friend, Julian!" Gospel said shocked.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Julian blushed.

"Well, looks like everyone is here! Let's go!" Sonic said as everyone nodded.

As they were making their way to the closest shopping mall, they were discussing about their favorite songs: Sonic's favorite David Guetta song was 'I Can Only Imagine', Aline's was 'Titanium', Celeste's was 'In My Head', Gospel's was 'She Wolf (Falling To Pieces)', Solara's was 'Every Chance We Get We Run', Adrian's was 'Play Hard', Chase's was 'Crank It Up', Julian's was 'Lovers On The Sun', and Charlotte's was 'Sexy Chick'.

It was now 9:30 p.m. and the hedgehogs finished their dinner at the mall, then they went to the show's location. When they arrived, it was 10:00 p.m. and there was a giant line from the outside. They sighted and went to the line's end. Luckily for them, it wasn't raining. They finally got inside at the Arena after holding their breaths for too long because of the cigarette smoke at 11:00 p.m. where Security Guards were checking their entries. They sighted in relief, especially Julian and Charlotte; both of them really hated the smell of cigarette smoke. As they made it to the dance floor, they noticed that some people were left behind; they were wondering why, and soon realized that because of what they are seeing around them.

"Man, there was an age limit for this event?! Why wasn't this on the site where we bought our entries?" Adrian asked confused.

"I don't know. But obviously nobody knew about that; that people under the age of 18 couldn't get in. That really sucks. And we can already see why." Sonic said folding his arms as he started to look around. Same with Chase.

"Yeah, you're right. Those are the reasons." Chase said as he was pointing to various people at the dance floor; there was a lot of black people, gay couples, and drinkers. The hedgehogs were stunned.

"Well, whatever the case, let's all stay together. No separating from the group, okay?" Aline said to them, since she is the oldest one.

"O-okay…" They all said.

"But really, they should've warned that age limit thing at the site! If they do it, then nobody under 18 would waste their money for this!" Julian said grumpily.

"I know, Julian. But how about we just stay here and enjoy the beats from other DJs while we wait for the real deal?" Gospel asked. They all nodded.

At 11:30 p.m., there was the Brazilian DJ João Lee at the stage. The hedgehogs ordered some drinks and sat on the floor where there's much space around, trying to enjoy the DJ's beats. He stayed at the stage for very long; he only exited at 1:00 a.m.

Once the DJ left the stage, soon another DJ came in. This time, it was Robin Schulz. He was known as the 'special guest' of the show before David Guetta's according to the site. His song beats were so high and loud that they made the hedgehogs' abdomens vibrate, which was quite disturbing for them. Later, the DJ finally left the stage at 2:30 a.m.

Almost at 3:00 a.m., the crowd was cheering loudly, waiting for 'the' DJ to appear. All of a sudden, flashing white lights and a loud noise caught everyone by surprise. The crowd immediately went wild, and the song 'Play Hard' was playing as David Guetta appeared at the stage with the smokes clearing out.

During this show, all we can see is people jumping, screaming, singing loudly, dancing, and waving their hands in the air, following the loud beats. Many great songs from David Guetta played at the show: the ones like 'Bad', 'Shot Me Down', 'Bang My Head', 'Hey Mama', 'Dangerous', 'Lovers On The Sun', 'Titanium', 'Sexy Chick', and the famous one that is the theme of the show and the name of the album from 2014, 'Listen', played for the last one.

The show ended at 5:00 a.m.; everyone was heading home, feeling very tired. Same with the hedgehogs, they were completely exhausted, but also had a lot of fun too. They were happy that they finally met their favorite Electronic idol. They headed home and immediately went to sleep.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I do not own the songs or the DJ artists.  
**

 **All characters are owned by me, except Sonic.**


End file.
